1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of handling and release mechanisms, and more specifically to a positive retention and selectively releasable mechanism utilizing the resilient deflection of elongated members to effect retention and release of aircraft stores while providing tri-axial restraint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present combat aircraft employ a number of different types of ordnance such as, for example, missiles, rockets, bombs, and the like, which are referred to as stores. In addition, other objects such as auxiliary fuel tanks and mounting racks, to name just a couple, are suspended from the underside of aircraft during flight. A number of devices are currently used to secure these various stores and other objects to the aircraft. One type of device which has been widely used comprises a pair of rotatable hooks within the aircraft which selectively engage and release lug rings mounted on the store. While this arrangement is relatively simple, the store is free to rock from side to side once it is latched to the aircraft. To overcome this relatively dangerous condition, especially aboard an aircraft carrier that is constantly pitching, yawing and rolling, sway brace assemblies must be employed to restrain movement of the store after it is latched.
It is a further requirement that most stores be forcibly ejected away from the envelope of the aircraft during flight so as to not interfere with the aerodynamics of the aircraft nor endanger it, especially at supersonic speeds.
To achieve this object, launcher (or ejector) mechanisms are employed which forcibly eject the store from the aircraft at the proper attitude, speed, and position. It should be understood that the present invention does not include a specific provision for such a launcher (or ejector) mechanism, but is contemplated to be fully compatible with such mechanisms which may be of a variety of constructions.
A typical stores suspension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,097, "Device for Picking Up and Ejecting Loads Under an Airplane", to Billot. Billot uses a ball detent device which engages recesses within the weapon. Release is accomplished by withdrawing a cam within the detent, allowing the balls to withdraw.
There are numerous prior art methods of combining ejection and suspension systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,343, "Store Carriers", to Newell et al. Newell et al discloses a system wherein a pair of jaws engage a lug on the store, and are held in contact with the lug by a pair of roller cams. A spring-biased plunger in contact with the lug is used for ejection. Upon actuation, the roller cams are moved to a position whereby the jaws may open due to the weight of the weapon itself. After the jaws have opened, the spring-biased plunger ejects the store. The design of Newell et al has no integral sway bracing and the overall system is somewhat bulky.
Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,671, "Jettison Device for Helicopter Load Carrying System", to Jeffery. The Jeffery device comprises a housing in which a pair of jaws are locked into engagement with a lug mounted on a store by an explosively actuated piston rod. Upon actuation, movement of the piston rod releases the jaws and the rod ejects the store pushing the jaws out of the way. As in the previous example, there is no integral sway bracing. Furthermore, Jeffery's concept would be somewhat difficult to reset.
High speed maneuvers and airflow induced vibrations also induce loads in the lateral plane which must be absorbed. Thus, sway braces are provided to restrain the store in the lateral plane. These are normally forged arms protruding from the rack with the manually adjustable pads to accommodate varying stored diameters. A typical prior art sway brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,908, "Single-Point Launching Device", to Clark. Manually adjusting such sway braces is time consuming for they are often difficult to reach within store bays because of the limited access available.
Known automatic sway braces also add protrusions to otherwise slender bomb ejector racks which have several undesirable effects. First, they add aerodynamic drag. Second, they greatly complicate the job of cleaning up the aircraft outer mold line or skin after store release. They must be retracted by some additional mechanism which is not required by the system of the invention. This additional retraction equipment adds weight, complication (both structural and electronic) and, by nature of the added complication, increases cost while decreasing reliability.